Ken Kitano
A high-school delinquent and the primary protagonist, who leaves Japan in pursuit of Yumin. His strength and sense of justice earns him the loyalty of his gang and the local community. Appearance His appearence as a boss radiates power. He uses gel to straighten back his hair, giving him an intimidating appearance. In his dinky cram apartment, Kitano looks like a punk or a man with no stature. It can be inferred that this is his double life. As a boss he is usually seen wearing a designer suit and leather shoes, the uniform for his gang. He seems to be in his twenties. His height and weight are both unknown, but it is implied that he is slightly above average in height, as he is taller then most of the normal people he is talking with, but he can still be towered over by several characters that look to be well over 6 feet Personality In the begining of the story it is made clear that he only lives for one person, Yumin and he tries to be a person who can look into her eyes and hide nothing. Kitano Ken is a very impulsive fellow and does the things he deems right which can be seen when he leaves Japan to chase after Yumin.He is also a kind hearted person as he saved a old man who was being beaten up by some gang members and warned them that he will protect the place forever,though he respects those above him he does not fear them and will speak out against them if they are in the wrong.He leads a double life and is essentily two different people, but his persnality does not change much. Ken is very righteous and despises those who pick on the weak. He protects the weak using the strength he gained through constant training. Ken is a down to earth humble guy who does not care much for worldly possesions. He lives by his own believes forces nobody to follow them and will help anybody who asks him. Deep down Ken is a simple man and can be summarised in four simple sentences (which are Benito's Four reasons for following him) Proof 1: Kitano Ken, The training freak. Proof 2: Kitano Ken, A man who can admit it when he is wrong. Proof 3: Kitano Ken, The Boss. Proof 4: Kitano Ken, Yumin's Slave. Ken believes the only thing you truly own is the body you shape everyday. Ken is can be described as an Unstoppable force once he has a purpose as he will defy any force that goes against his purpose. Ken has a unique ability, to get stronger as he fights. Even after getting the tar kicked out of him in earlier fights, he will be stronger then he was prior to the beginning of the fight. As if his strength is liked directly to his will power, which many have described as “monsterous”. Plot Later on he meets Yumin and asks her out but is rejected as she is going to Korea to become a Cop, then he drops out of school to follow in her foot steps to also become a cop after seeing her success. However Ken is unsuccessfull as he becomes a jobless shut in, at which point he meets Yumin and tells her a lie about how he works for Korean Gaming Company, to which she is pleased with. He then spends the last of this money in Pojangmacha, to which the Elderly Owner supplies Ken with a free meal stating "If we make foreigners feel miserable here, we'd feel bad as well". At that same moment the Pojangmacha is ruined by three gangster come to collect protection money from the Owner who has none, as they are about to harvest the Owner's Kidney for money they are attacked by Ken and then the beaten gangsters threaten the Ken by stating the Owner is a deadman as they will come later on to which Ken states: "NO PROBLEM! COME TRY YOUR BEST! WHETHER IT'S A FEW THOUSAND OR TENS OF THOUSANDS I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!! THERE STILL WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM! BECAUSE I'LL KEEP PROTECTING THIS PLACE! I'LL PROTECT THIS PLACE FOREVER!" Leaving the gangsters in awe, while also gaining the Attention of Pick Axe, Marin and Tae-Soo. Tae-Soo then takes Ken to a hotel, then treats him to a meal, where he gives Ken the offer of joining his gang but Ken rejects the offer by saying "Gangs Evil Organisations right?", to which Tae-Soo denies and states that Gangs and Coutries are the same thing. Though this still didn't peak Ken's interest and then they both decided to settle it with their fists. Tae-Soo landed a quick first blow followed by a flurry of punches, while also berating Ken and stating that he understands Ken, to which Ken blocks a direct kick and counters while stating "I JUST WANT TO PROTECT SOMEONE!", however Tae-Soo surrenders and Ken punches the Wall Next to Tae-Soo. Tae-Soo then removes the previous offer and instead states that Ken should be the boss of the organisation, suprising both Marin and Pick Axe. Strength and Abilities Ken's strength is referenced as being a monstrous force. At the beginning of the series, he easily defeated several thugs while being intoxicated. His strength seems to hit new levels whenever he comes across a powerful opponent. As despite exhaustion, he was able to climb the casino and defeat four mob generals despite taking serious damage and having taken on dozens of mobsters. He casually carries 20 Kg (Basically 45 pounds) lead infused baseball bats in one in each hand during his assault on the white dragons. Swinging it around and killing dozens of Yakuza members with ease. Ken is not only a physical powerhouse, but also quick and agile. He is able to block bullets by using Lead infused bats at near point blank range. Ken also surpassed Kim Ban Phuong, a monstrous mercenary that was able to kill Yakuza as skilled as the White dragon clan almost instantaneously. Meaning he could move and/or react to attacks at speeds faster then a trained human eye can track. (Although this feat may have been for story telling purposes and not a specific speed feet.) Ken is also insanely durable, having been pushed off cliffs and jumping from several stories on several occasions and rarely receiving damage. Even being pushed from the top floor of a sky scrapper didn't kill him despite being fatigued from fighting Rain. Who was considered the Strongest Man in the world (Or at least in Asia at that time). At the end of the series, he was still very powerful. Able to take out tough hit man with one punch. His speed being described as if he was “teleporting” due to moving so fast. Ken’s argueably most powerful ability is his boss aura. While not given a name in the manga, Ken exudes a powerful aura that seems to attract respect and/or fear against almost anyone he comes across. Turning former foes into allies, and even scaring individuals that could take advantage of him being unaware to refuse to attack him, as seen in the last chapters. Trivia When he was young he dreamed of becoming a police officer In his first few panels in the manga he is seen smoking, which contradicts his current lifestyle. This could be seen as him not having any direction and has yet to establish his motto, or simply to make him look tough. He has only ever lost two fight in the whole manga once as a Boss(to Kim Ban Phuong) and once to KG as a manager. According to Him, the reason he lost to KG was because he was focused on being a manager instead of a boss. As he claims he can only do one thing at a time. Which is why as soon as he reverted back to his boss self, he won the rematch with relative ease. He later on went to avenge those defeats. Even though he and the other members of Sun-Ken Rock called him Boss, he never really saw himself being the Boss. His endurance and high pain tolerance easily surpass normal humans, as he was able to fight with broken ribs, arms, legs, and still fight with the same if not greater ferocity then earlier in a fight Despite being a high school dropout and clueless on most things, Ken has shown to be intelligent enough to grasp situations and plans relatively easily. Plus coming up with unique methods of dealing with opponents without directly fighting, such as using the internet to get a company boss arrested. He never killed anybody until chapter 149. He was almost murdered by his soulmate Yumin after the fight against the White Dragon's boss, when he was pushed off the top of the white dragon‘s sky scraper. It is revealed that he survived and became a mafia boss in America. Conquering the US and Russia Despite being seen as attractive, and having several woman throw themselves at him. He was still a virgin until he made love to Yumin before the assault on the White Dragon clan. Ken has a very powerful moral compass despite being a mob boss. Refusing to kill unless he sees the individual as unredeemable. Which is why he didn't start killing until chapter 149. Category:Characters